


Seriously?

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: "How can you say Mr. Malfoy is hotter than Mr. Potter?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Seriously**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** I was watching re-runs of Grey’s Anatomy; enough said.

* * *

“How can you say Mr. Malfoy is hotter than Mr. Potter? Have you seen those green eyes?” Roxanne tried to reason with Lexus. They were currently waiting for their bosses to arrive in the office.

“I have, but I’m into blond guys,” Lexus stated.

“But no one, in their right mind, would ever pick a Malfoy over McDreamy.”

“I don’t know what you see in McDreamy, but I’d pick McSteamy over him any day.”

“Ah…young people with their lust,” she scoffed.

“What are you talking about, Roxanne? You’re a month older than me.”

They both laughed at their own immaturity. Roxanne looked up as she heard the ring of the elevator.

“Oh! Shut up! McDreamy and McSteamy are walking in. Try to look busy.”

Roxanne and Lexus went back to their desks as their bosses stepped out of the elevator. 

Harry and Draco walked in discussing how to expand the Muggle Relations department they currently had authority over. It was a big surprise when the Wizarding World’s top eligible bachelors decided to head the Muggle Relations department, but the world soon saw how invaluable the duo was for the Ministry.

They walked by their personal secretaries and into Harry’s office. The two girls sighed as their bosses turned as one and shut the door with a wink.

“How is it McDreamy and McSteamy are still single?”

“I have no clue.”

* * *

Back in the office, Draco perched himself on the edge of Harry’s desk as Harry smothered him with a kiss.

“Well, _McSteamy_ , I think Lexus is still trying to defend your virtue,” mumbled Harry as he continued to kiss his boyfriend.

“Yes,” agreed Draco, “But wouldn’t she be sad to learn that my virtue was taken on her desk by her boss?”

“Maybe we should put them out of their misery and come out?”

Draco pulled back and stared up at Harry.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Draco hopped off the desk. “Lead the way, _McDreamy_.”

* * *

The girls saw the door open and turned back to work on the files. Harry walked out; Draco came out behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Lexus? Roxanne? If anyone stops by, could you please tell them that I’m in an important meeting with my McSteamy? I mean my Draco…oops. I mean Mr. Malfoy,” Harry cheekily said with a grin to match. Draco just smirked.

The girls’ eyes bulged out of their sockets and stuttered their reply.

“Uh…yeah.”

“S-sure, Mr. Potter.”

“Thanks girls,” exclaimed Harry. Draco dragged Harry back in; before the door closed, he turned Harry around and kissed him.

Roxanne and Lexus sat glued to their seats. A few moments passed by and they turned towards each other. 

“McDreamy…” Roxanne muttered.

“And McSteamy are…” mumbled Lexus.

“Together?” they said in unison.

Muffled movements and low moans were heard through the door.

“Now, that is hot.”

“Seriously!”

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
